erfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting to Know You
Getting to Know You is the 22nd episode and the 5th season finale of "E.R." It was first aired on May, 20 in 1999. It was written by Lydia Woodward and directed by Jonathan Kaplan. Plot The rest of the staff finds out that Hathaway is pregnant. Benton begins a custody battle for his son when Carla Reese reveals an intention to marry Roger and take the child to Germany. Weaver rescues a toddler that has been drugged. Carter's protégé is mugged and beaten up. Greene and Corday fall in love. NBC Description WILL HOSPITAL STAFF LOCATE TODDLER'S MISSING PARENTS IN SEASON FINALE? TERI GARR GUEST-STARS: Dr. Weaver (Laura Innes) finds a two-year old boy (guest stars Kyle and Matthew Kendrick) wandering unattended on the streets of Chicago and brings him into the hospital for a check-up, only to find that he may have a serious medical condition. Dr. Benton (Eriq La Salle) is troubled to learn that Carla (Lisa Nicole Carson) has married her boyfriend Roger (not appearing) and plans on taking Reese to Germany where Roger has landed a new job. Meanwhile, Hathaway (Julianna Margulies) treats a woman, Celinda (guest star Teri Garr, NBC's 'Friends'), who says she's a medical empath who can feel what's going on with people. Dr. Carter (Noah Wyle) is angered by his high school protege Antoine's (guest star Corey Parker Robinson) casual attitude when the youth is admitted after being a victim in a gang attack. Also, Jeanie (Gloria Reuben) is flattered by the attentions of police officer Reggie Moore (guest star Cress Williams). Dr. Romano (Paul McCrane) causes havoc with his new phone 'coding' system, keeping Jerry (Abraham Benrubi) busy at the admitting desk with his frustrated colleagues. Anthony Edwards, Alex Kingston and Kellie Martin also star. Short summary Carol's pregnancy becomes public knowledge, and she learns that she's having twins. Lucy has problems trying to go off Ritalin. Peter learns Carla plans to move to Germany. Kerry finds an abandoned youngster and brings him to the ER. Mark and Elizabeth discuss their relationship. Jeanie and Reggie draw closer again. Characters * Mark Greene * John Carter * Carol Hathaway * Jeanie Boulet * Kerry Weaver * Lucy Knight * Elizabeth Corday * Peter Benton Trivia * The kid that Dr. Weaver treats is named Jack Toberen. This is a reference to one of the editors of the series, Jacque Elaine Toberen. Quotes is having an ultrasound Nurse Carol Hathaway: What? Mark, what? Dr. Mark Greene: Heartbeat. Nurse Carol Hathaway: Yes, Mark, Elizabeth already said that. What? Dr. Elizabeth Corday: No, what he means is... there's two heartbeats. Nurse Carol Hathaway: shocked ... Twins? ________________________________ (on discovering that she is having twins) Corday: How are you taking the news? Carol: I'm in denial, but thanks for asking. ________________________________ Romano: Dr. Carter, Miss Knight is a student of yours? Carter: ...yesss. Romano: Work harder. ________________________________ Mark: Elizabeth, I don't know, I don't know what's going to happen...but I do know how I feel and I feel like I've found something amazing, and I want to be here. I want to get to know you. We cannot be scared. I would hate to miss another boat. (the two kiss for the first time) Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes